<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clueless by acornm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981231">Clueless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornm/pseuds/acornm'>acornm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, One Shot, POV Multiple, Rated t for languge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornm/pseuds/acornm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fluke Naruto passes the Genin exam and a miscommunication means that he does not learn about the Kyuubi sealed within him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clueless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts like most timeline breaks with something small and completely random</p><p>After he hears his name called for the exam, Naruto walks down to the front of the classroom, sets his stance, flashes through his hand seals, gathers his chakra,<br/>
and<br/>
he<br/>
sneezes.<br/>
This lucky occurrence causes his concentration to break meaning some of his chakra flows back into his system and the image he was focusing on gets knocked out of his head. Which means instead of majorly overloading one clone he slightly overloads six. He glances around at the six slightly wonky but still passable clones, feeling a smile begin to spread across his face. He nervously looks at Iruka who smiles back even if he does look a bit confused.<br/>
"Naruto Uzumaki, pass" Iruka watches as Naruto's smile turns blinding before he cheers. Iruku suppresses a wince at the volume before interrupting the babbling that he knew Naruto was about to devolve into, "come here to collect your forehead protector and we'll go for celebratory ramen after I finish up here." Naruto bolts forward, snatches the protector out of his hand and is back in his seat vibrating with excitement in the time it takes Iruka to blink. Iruka smiles once more at his student before moving to the next person on his list.</p><p>-</p><p>Kakashi looks up from the papers he was reading to meet eyes with the Hokage "Now that Naruto is a genin he will be told about the nine-tailed fox, but he is still too immature to learn about his heritage" kakashi squashes the twinge of sadness caused by the order, and answers back with the expected<br/>
"Yes, Hokage-sama"<br/>
"It is good that the Kyuubi being secret will no longer be a problem for young Naruto" now this is a moment where miscommunication once again changes the shinobi world, as both shinobi leave the conversation thinking the other was going to be the one to tell Naruto about the Kyuubi. </p><p>-</p><p>Now Naruto not knowing about the Kyuubi didn't change much until after the disastrous C turned A rank mission to wave, where without the subconscious blocks he put on the power knowing where it came from, he began dipping into the power much more often. In doing so he gained a better control over the chakra, and also led to the conversation currently happening.</p><p>Sakura flops down next to her teammates knowing that it would take at least another hour before kakashi showed up "so I went through the list of konoha kekkei genkai, and I couldn't find anything similar to your red chakra. So that means that either it originated in another country  or it's a new kekkei genkai"<br/>
"Can new kekkei genkai just be made?" Naruto asked scratching his cheek, both he and Sakura glanced towards Sasuke as he was their leading expert as he was the only one who both had a kekkei genkai and knew what it was. Sasuke shrugged before going back to pretending to be uninterested. Both Naruto and Sakura sighed before continuing to swap theories.</p><p>-</p><p>Nothing else majorly changes until the invasion of Sand and Sound where without the idea of the Kyuubi being in the back of Naruto's mind he falls back to the last animal with teeth and claws that he had dealt with and Shukaku had the great honor of being defeated by gamabunta transformed into a giant pug, making the both the actual Pakkun and Sasuke jaws drop.</p><p>-</p><p>Itachi stares down at the boy in front of him impassively as Kisame talks, he was always better at silent intimidation.<br/>
"Now Kyuubi jinchuriki, you're coming with us."<br/>
"Kyu-what?" Naruto asked seeming extremely confused, Itachi blinks before speaking up himself,<br/>
"Kyuubi jinchuriki" still seeing the confusion on Naruto's face he continued speaking watching Naruto's face to see when understanding took hold "jinchuriki, demon container, jail-" only for Kisame to interrupt with<br/>
"You have the nine-tailed fox sealed inside you."<br/>
Naruto squints at the blue man before saying "I think I would know if I had a demon inside me"<br/>
Now Itachi was absolutely sure that Naruto held the Kyuubi but as his reasons for living were,<br/>
A.Sasuke<br/>
B.Drama<br/>
C.Chaos<br/>
in that order he found himself speaking before he could fully think out what he was going to say "he <em>would</em> be the one to know." Kisame stares at him him for a slightly uncomfortable amount of time before sighing and saying<br/>
"Ok fine but you're the one taking the blame for this failure"<br/>
Itachi nods and he and Kisame both disappear, just moments before Sasuke turns the corner screaming<br/>
"Where's Itachi?!?"<br/>
Naruto blinked before responding "who the <em>fuck</em> is Itachi?"</p><p>-</p><p>Kurama chuckles to himself deep within the seal. He can always cover by saying keeping the brat unaware of him made him more likely to use his chakra and that weakened the seal quicker, but honestly he was just bored and watching the idiots stumble around was amusing and he knew that when the brat eventually found out it was going to be hilarious.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>